the new york tsunami
by toddcar000
Summary: this is more then a story, IT'S A WARNING FOR THE EAST COAST OF USA! ONE-SHOT


The New York tsunami (vision)

_**I will pour out my spirit upon all flesh; and your son and your daughters shall prophesy, your old men shall dream dreams, your young men shall see visions: and also upon the servants and upon the handmaids in those days will I pour out my spirit.**_

_**And I will shew wonders in the heavens and in the earth, blood, and fire, and pillars of smoke.**_

_**(joel 2:28-30 KJV)**_

3:00AM

"Wake up, Aviva!"

Aviva was awoken by an urgent, but soft voice. She opens her eyes and saw an angel standing at the foot of the bed.

She immediately becomes more alert when she sees him.

The angel, in a rush, gave Aviva a new set of instructions:

"Go! Get your husband up! Get your family up! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, OF THE CITY! FOR THE JUDGEMENT OF GOD IS NEAR!"

Fear grip Aviva, but, god promises that he will protect those who is wash in the blood of the lamb from this and other judgments.

She started to wake her husband up, 'Martin! Martin!" She screams.

The blue man started to stir.

"Martin!" his wife screams, shaking him hard.

Martin shot up and looks madly into Aviva's eyes, "WHA-!"

He was cut off because in the corner of his eyes, he saw an angel.

He turns toward him. "My god…" he whispered.

"Martin," the angel said, "time is short, it's almost time to go home."

Aviva started to squeal out of joy, for the rapture will happen any day now, and, oh! What a gorgeous day that will be!

But, she was cut off when the angel turns and looks at her.

"Aviva," the angel said, "the date and hour of the rapture is still unknown. Plus, we don't have time to do this; go do what you have been told: go wake your children up, both of you. For judgment for America comes in 2 hours. So, hurry up!"

With that, they know that god is NOT joking around, and something horrible will happen to this city: New York City, in 120 minutes!

They fly out of bed, ran out of their room, and split up: Aviva going to one way while Martin goes the other way.

It's a race against the clock!

3:02AM

Time left: 2:58

"Kate!" her mother called while she ran into her little daughter's room and turning the light on.

Kate stir in her bed and sat up sleepily, and saw Aviva, in great rush, packing her clothes in her bag, that she bring every time she went to grandma's house to spend the night, without really folding them. "What's happening, mommy?" she said sleepily.

Ignoring the question, she commands, "Kate, listen to me, I love you, and here what you to do: get your shoes on, then go to the front door, and wait for me. Do you hear m-"

"It's too late for that. We have to go, NOW!"

The startled Aviva turn her head toward the voice, and saw the angel standing in the doorway.

"Don't pack. For time is short; remember the promise that god spoke: 'I will send my angels to protect you and your house if you cover the front door with the blood of the lamb, just like in the days of Moses; the water will pass over it.' Just get out of the city before it's too late."

Aviva remember that promise being spoken by a pastor in her church, and give thanks to god for reminding her.

So, she stop packing, go to Kate, help her get her shoes on, and leave the room, almost forgetting to turn the light off and close the door on the way out.

When they reach the living room, they ran into Martin and their son, Max.

"Are you ready?" Aviva asked Martin; he nodded.

"Let go now." The angel said which is already in the room when martin arrived.

With that, they stepped out the front door, where the angel, whom is holding a bowl full of blood of the lamb, commands the family to paint ALL sides of the door with this blood. They obeyed this command, and while doing it, Aviva whispered a prayer, a blessing to protect her house, as well her family.

After doing this, they head down to the lobby, which is crowded with other believers and their family, which is few.

Some of them are one of Aviva's friends whom go to church with her.

"Let go, NOW! FOR THE HOUR OF JUDGEMENT IS AT HAND!" the angel shouted to the crowd.

And out the doors they went.

3:15AM

Time left: 1:45

"Now, RUN!"

Aviva, holding her children's hands, and the group started to run, fallowing the angel who is flying ahead of them.

As they run, the group got bigger, because other groups, led by other angels, join them.

4:00AM

TIME LEFT: 1 HOUR

Time square.

By this time, the group was exhausted from the nonstop running. As well the other 3, which join Aviva's group, thus making one large group.

They all meet in the middle of the time square.

The 3 angels were talking to each other, and then disappeared.

"I have to go," said the angel that is left remaining, "but, do not worry, for the heavenly father will send a guide who will continue your journey to safely." Then he disappeared.

Both of fear and panic grip the group when the angel disappeared, but they remained calm.

They don't have to wait real long, for the ground start to shake a little.

A loud blast of a horn fallow the shaking, than, a man, seem to made out of a pure, white light, appears.

Aviva and the rest of the group bow immediately when this man appears, for he is Jesus Christ, whom will lead them to safety.

"ARISE, MY SONS AND DAUGHTERS!" he said. They all rise to their feet.

"Come," he then said to the group, "for time is short!"

4:59 AM

Time: basically out (1 minute left)

Hill top (god will led people to areas of safety when the tsunami hit)

After racing to the top of this huge hill, once they got to the top, they know they are safe.

Aviva just collapsed once she made it to the top, exhausted from this nonstop running.

"Made it!" she gasped breathlessly.

Suddenly, a loud blast of a trumpet ripped through the air, signaling that the hour of judgment is here!

Aviva checked her watch: 5:00.

She then look up, and, watched in terror as the 200 feet high tsunami ripping through the city: buildings being washed away and falling like stacks of cards, people hopelessly fail to outrun this wave like a gazelle running from a cheetah, etc.

"Woe, woe, woe," a voice rang though Aviva's head as she watches this unbelievable scene, "this judgment will cover the whole east coast! REPENT! REPENT! REPENT! FOR IT IS COMING!"

**Elemental disaster**

Earth, fire, water, and air.

Suddenly, the scene changed into darkness.

The sudden change startled Aviva, wondering where she was.

She doesn't have to wait long, for Jesus appears in front of her.

He then turns one of his hands palm up and said to Aviva: "look and see."

Aviva look, and saw 4 elements: a ball of air, a small flame, a piece of rock, and a small wave, all floating in his hand.

Jesus spoke: "I am going to send Elemental disasters to the east coast, before my judgment."

"What do you mean?" Aviva asked.

Jesus smiled and pick out the rock from his hand, and hold it up for Aviva to see:

"Earthquakes shall shake the east coast. Landslides as well,"

**Each Elements stand for different disasters that will possibly hit the east coast:**

**Air: **tornadoes (in fact, Jesus told Aviva that 5 large ones will hit), strong, damaging winds

**Fire: **major fires will break out

**Water: **major flooding and, of course, the tsunami

"Surely, I'm pouring out my sprit among my people," Jesus said, "Now, I am sending you out one last time, for my rapture is approaching, and approaching very quickly. It is sooner than you think. My wedding is done; it's ready, I'm ready for my bride. Soon, you'll be with me forever in heaven. But now, go warn the people of this judgment. Don't worry if they laugh at you, mock you, or do anything like that. For this evil will become a lot worse in the days ahead. I will do mighty things after these things. I'll be with you, Aviva, always. I love you." Then he hugs Aviva.

Aviva is now back to reality; back to the HQ.

But, her mind is full of the live news coverage of the tsunami. (even through it has not happen yet)

Her friends were concerned about her, for she was paralyzed for 30 minutes, and every once in a while, she will say some weird stuff.

Aviva cannot hear her friends calling her name; she can only listen and watch as the tsunami hit the coast. Her body shakes in fear unconcrollabity

Now, god will now use Aviva's mouth to tell his last part of this warning.

After some time, Aviva said:

"For I'm stirring the waters."

Then, Aviva passed out and collapsed on the floor as the Holy Spirit leaves her.

**This is not just a story, it's a WARNING! A WARNING FOR THE PEOPLE WHO IS LIVING ON THE EAST COAST!**

**It is sure it is going to happen! "How do you know?" you may asked**

**Because, there are videos on YouTube about this! And, yes, I believe that 5 real LARGE tornados will strike the east coast (because out west, 19 firemen died in a wildfire, and, in a vision, she, not talking about Aviva, saw a hill on fire. So, I believe that if the 1****st**** part is real, how about the 2****nd**** part? I strongly believe that it will come to pass.)**

**Pastor Paul Begley's wife sees this vision, and I believe in that vision, because she has other visions that had been fulfilled. Jesus is surely moving! God is moving!**

**For past events that made me a believer of the end times and the 2****nd**** coming of Jesus Christ: check out "fidockave213" on YouTube! He has done an awesome job on his videos! He posted a video each month**

**For the people of the east coast, here's I want you to do:**

**1. MOVE OUT OF THERE!**

**2. Get your life right with god, repent and ask Jesus to forgive all of your sins. (He was nailed to the cross for YOU!)**

**This is ****VERY**** important! I AM EVEN NOT JOKING!**

**Now, with that cover, here's what going on with my other stories:**

**The matrix: I change my mind about writing this; I'm not. It is due to the 2 other stories, as well, the concern of not finishing them in time before the rapture and events fallowing this. But, I'm going to try my best to finish them. Anyway, I'm not writing "the matrix", instead, I am going to make a movie and post it to CT stormy. (My channel on YouTube.) First, I will make a thriller, then the movie. But, I should warn you, the rating of this story is: MA. (I mean, I'm 17 years old) so… keep an eye out for that.**

"**the matrix" is about the real world that we live in, and Aviva finds out who is REALLY running this county, and she got a devil forming inside of her.( antichrist)(someone "put the devil's seeds" in her) with no going back, she find her faith in Jesus, her & the world's last hope!**

**The movie will have quotes from "Aviva's NDE", my 4 part story, and "the matrix" (both in the movie and my story.)**

**Aviva's NDE: I'm still going to write it, but it will be awhile before I post it.**

**My 4part story: (part4 is the part where the battle takes place): as you can see, I already began my epic saga; and chap2 will be posted. (Hopely)**

**So… yeah, it will be awhile before you'll be heard from me.**

**Don't ignore this warning, take this seriously! For the time of judgment is at hand!**

**Review please! :)**

**Other channels to check out on YouTube:**

**Pastor Paul Begley**

**Ctstormy**

**Harvest Army**

***happy birthday, Kate!***


End file.
